Naomi Zeigler (Book Character)
Naomi Zeigler was one of the real Alison DiLaurentis' best friends. She and Riley Wolfe were replaced when Courtney DiLaurentis took over her twin sister's life. Physical Appearance Naomi has white-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and a short neck. She had her hair cut into a short, shaggy style during winter break and Hanna notes how unflattering it is. Naomi is very fit and can often be seen exercising at the gym in the local YMCA. Biography Naomi was a close friend of Ali's until the popular girl suddenly turned on her. She and Riley didn't realize it, but Courtney had replaced Ali and didn't know them at all. Courtney knew she wouldn't be able to keep Alison's old friends around and promptly ditched them for Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily. She told Hanna years later that "Ali" left them for no reason. In high school, Naomi is the big rival of Hanna and Mona Vanderwaal. She and Riley often engage in catty exchanges with the two girls. When Hanna was looking for her ex-boyfriend Sean at the Foxy dance, Naomi falsely sympathizes with her as she sees Aria with him. Hanna was also pressured by "A" to tell Naomi and Riley about her bulimia. At first, they don't understand her rushed words, but they start to tease her once they do figure it out. Mona decides to call a truce with Naomi and Riley, inviting them to participate in the court for her seventeenth birthday party. The two laugh at Hanna as she shows up in a cream dress instead of the required emerald color for the members of Mona's court. After Mona's death, a temporary truce is called between the girls, as Kate Randall, Hanna's stepsister, now attends Rosewood Day High and attract's Naomi's attention. They become fast friends and include Hanna in their new group, due to Kate's words that they will have strength in numbers. When the existence of "Courtney" DiLaurentis is announced, the girl is welcomed with open arms by Naomi and her two friends. By the end of "Wanted," Naomi and Riley view Hanna as an outcast and tell her that she's the same loser she was in seventh grade. In Burned Naomi has to room on the cruise with Hanna. She is releaved. Naomi and Hanna become close friends, but when Hanna believes that Naomi is A they become distant. While they are good friends Naomi reveals to Hanna that she shops at Salt and Pepper too, and also has bulemia. When they begin to grow apart, Naomi saves the liars lives by telling the cruise director that they had disappeared. On the rescue boat, Hanna finally confesses to crashing the car that Naomi's cousin, Madison was in and they again become rivals. However, in the end they say that they are even because if Naomi had taken a text that she had gotten from Ali seriously, the Poconos would have never happened. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Rosewood Day Students (books)